Oh du fröhliche Weihnachtszeit
by Aereth
Summary: Mein Beitrag zum Rudel-Weinachtskalender. Severus an Weihnachten bei Hermines Eltern ;-


**Oh du fröhliche Weihnachtszeit**

Severus lag auf dem breiten Himmelbett seines Schlafzimmers. In einer Hand einen enormen Wälzer namens Zaubertränke im Wandel der Zeit, in der anderen hielt er Hermine umklammert, deren Kopf auf seiner Schulter ruhte während sie in seinem Buch mitlas. Erst versteifte sich ihr Blick, statt auf die Buchstaben im Buch zu schauen, schien sie mehr und mehr durch das Buch hindurchzusehen, bis sie schließlich mit dem gleichen gedankenvollen Gesichtsausdruck Severus anstarrte.

Er versuchte mühevoll dieses penetrante Starren zu ignorieren und sich auf sein Buch zu konzentrieren, was ihm allerdings nicht so recht gelingen wollte, also legte er das Buch auf seiner Brust ab und sah sie fragend an.

„Du sagtest doch mal, du würdest dein Leben für mich geben?", fragte Hermine ihn ruhig, als wäre dies die normalste Frage der Welt, „Wärest du auch bereit etwas zu tun, dass weitaus schlimmer wäre als der Tod?" Eine seiner Augenbrauen huschte in die Höhe. Sicher er konnte sich einiges vorstellen, das schlimmer wäre als der Tod, aber sollte das eine Fangfrage sein? „Würdest du an Weihnachten mit mir zu meinen Eltern kommen?", fragte Hermine schließlich geradeheraus. „Meine Mutter lädt dich bereits seit drei Jahren zu jeder Familienfeier ein und ehrlich gesagt gehen mir langsam die Ausreden aus", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll, „und da sie mich bei unserem letzten Gespräch so in die Enge geredet hat, habe ich ihr gesagt, dass du dieses Jahr auch kommst", fügte sie nun kleinlaut hinzu.

Severus hatte ihr noch nicht geantwortet. Er setzte stattdessen sein bestes Pokerface auf und musterte Hermine immer unruhiger werdendes Gesicht. „Dann werde ich dieses Jahr wohl mitkommen", sagte er schließlich, hob sein Buch wieder hoch und las seelenruhig weiter.

oOo oOo oOo

Mrs. Granger wuselte bereits den ganzen Tag in der Küche herum, sie hatte Kuchen gebacken, den Braten vorbereitet, Füllungen gemacht, immer und immer wieder abgespült und den Tisch gedeckt. Mr. Granger hatte die Einfahrt freigeschaufelt, den Weihnachtsbaum geschmückt, Einkäufe für Mrs. Granger erledigt und gerade erschöpft auf der Wohnzimmercouch, mit einem Glas Eierpunsch, Platz genommen, als bereits die ersten Gäste an der Tür klingelten.

Mr. Granger öffnete die Tür, auf deren Schwelle seine Schwester zusammen mit ihrem Mann stand, und hinter ihnen ihr Sohn Phill. „Hallo, Abby", begrüßte er sie und ließ sich in eine schwesterliche Umarmung ziehen. Sein Schwager George nickt ihm bloß im Vorbeigehen zu und Phill lief geradewegs ins Wohnzimmer durch. Wie es sich für einen guten Gastgeber gehörte, schenkte Mr. Granger seinen Gästen Eierpunsch ein und dem kleinen Phill, der bereits bei der Vorstellung an ein Getränk, in dem Eier in irgendeiner Form drin waren, die Nase rümpfte, Kinderpunsch.

Mrs. Granger kam aus der Küche gestürmt. Sie schien bei dem Anblick ihrer Schwägerin etwas enttäuscht zu sein, begrüßte jedoch ihre Gäste mit einem kläglichen Versuch, diese Enttäuschung zu verbergen. Kurz darauf klingelte es zum zweiten Mal an der Haustür und dieses Mal eilte Mrs. Granger hin um sie zu öffnen. Vor ihr stand ihre Tochter neben einem großgewachsenen, schlanken Mann, dessen helle Haut in der scharfen Umrandung seiner längeren schwarzen Haare und seiner durchgehend schwarzen Kleidung fahl wirkte und dessen schwarze Augen eindringlich die Frau ihm gegenüber musterten.

„Sie müssen Severus sein", begrüßte ihn Mrs. Granger und zog ihn in eine herzliche Umarmung. „Ich bin Martha", sagte sie, „und das ist mein Mann Steve, aber kommt doch erst einmal rein." Martha nahm ihrer Tochter den dicken Wintermantel ab und sah nun auffordernd zu Severus, der noch immer mit seinem weiten Umhang bekleidet in ihrem Wohnzimmer stand. Widerwillig legte er seinen Umhang ab und gab ihn Mrs. Granger. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass der Freund ihrer Tochter nun die skurrile Ähnlichkeit mit einer übergroßen Fledermaus verloren hatte.  
Steve drückte Hermine und reichte dem nur kaum ein paar Jahre jüngeren Mann die Hand, bevor er auch ihnen Eierpunsch anbieten wollte.

„Bitte, bitte setzt euch", forderte Martha sie auf und schob Hermine bereits zu Tisch. „Das sind meine Schwester Abby, ihr Mann George und der kleine Phill", stellte Mr. Granger den Rest der Familie vor während er eine Flasche Rotwein öffnete, „Severus ist auch Lehrer", sagte er dann zu seiner Schwester, die ihren Gegenüber nun interessiert anblickte.  
„So?", sagte sie, „Und was unterrichten Sie?"  
„Ich unterrichte… ähm", begann Severus gedehnt.  
„Kunst!", unterbrach ihn Hermine plötzlich, „Er unterrichtet Kunst."

Severus warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu, welchen sie mit einem kurzen Schulterzucken beantwortete, bis er sich schließlich wieder zu Abby wand um mit einem Nicken das gesagte zu beteuern.  
„Ja, das passt", sagte sie schließlich und besah ihn mit schiefem Kopf, „Die verschlossene Art, die schlichte schwarze Kleidung. Eben ein typischer Künstler." Phill saß neben seiner Mutter und sah neugierig zu Severus, der das unverhohlene Starren, das nur ein Kind so schamlos an den Tag legen konnte, auf sich spürte. Es reichte ein kurzer Blick, einer von diesen, die er sich ganz speziell für seine Erstklässler aufsparte, aus damit der Junge mit dem Kopf hinter dem Rücken seiner Mutter verschwand, was Severus eine angenehme Befriedigung inmitten dieser befremdlichen Lage verschaffte.

Nach einer kurzen Stille wagte Abby einen weiteren Versuch. „Und wie habt ihr euch kennengelernt?", fragte sie. „Severus war mein… ähm… Kunstlehrer", sagte Hermine schließlich. Da es anscheinend nicht das war, was Abby zu hören erwartete und weder Hermine noch Severus vorhatten dieses Thema genauer zu erläutern, kam es zu einer erneuten unbehaglichen Pause, die Severus ausnutzte, um sich in dem nicht allzu großen Wohnzimmer umzusehen. Er musste sich eingestehen, es entsprach voll und ganz seinen Erwartungen. Es war durch und durch einfach, er suchte nach einem besseren Wort, als das welches ihm gerade im Sinn stand, aber ihm fiel kein besseres ein. Es war einfach muggelhaft. Es war bunt und wo man nur hinsah waren überall diese unsicheren Muggelerfindungen, gespickt von lauter Bildern von Hermine die überall im Raum verteilt w aren.

Martha kam mit einem dampfenden Topf Suppe, den sie auf dem Tisch abstelle und die Beteiligten aus ihrem Schweigen erlöste. Für eine kurze Zeit, die sie alle mit Essen beschäftigt waren, hörte man nur das Schlürfen der Suppe und das Klirren der Teller bis nun Martha an der Reihe war, einen erneuten Versuch zu wagen, ein Gespräch aufzunehmen. Sie schaute mit einem fast übertrieben fröhlichen, Weihnachtsstimmung verbreitenden Grinsen in die Runde. „Dein Vater hat sich endlich dieses neue Auto gekauft, von dem er schon seit Monaten redet", erzählte sie ihrer Tochter.  
„Oh, wie schön", antwortete ihr Hermine, „ich habe es gar nicht in der Einfahrt gesehen."  
„Ja es gab, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, über die Feiertage Lieferschwierigkeiten", erklärte Steve und wand sich dann an Severus, „Und was für ein Auto fahren Sie, Severus?", wollte er wissen.

„Ich besitze keins", bekam er als bloße Antwort.  
„Nun und welches Auto mögen sie am liebsten?", fragte er weiter. Severus war sich nicht sicher, wieso Muggel ständig so viel Wert auf ihre Autos legten, allerdings musste er sich eingestehen, dass er keinen blassen Schimmer von Autos hatte, also saget er, „Große Autos", worauf Hermine ein deutliches Prusten unterdrücken musste, für das sie einen finsteren Blick kassierte.

„Kunst?" schnaubte er dann leise in ihr Ohr. „Mir ist auf die Schnelle nichts anderes eingefallen", sagte sie schulterzuckend.

„Nun Hermine, und was machst du zur Zeit so?", es war das erste was ihr Onkel heute gesagt hatte und er blickte sie fragend an, „Dein Vater erzählte, dass du studierst?"  
„Ähm ja ganz richtig, ich studiere" „Kunst", beendete Severus mit einem schelmischen Grinsen ihren Satz. „Oh wie passend", merkte Abby an, „dann habt ihr ja sicher viele gemeinsame Interessen."

Die nächsten drei Gänge verbrachten sie schweigend und nach einer gemütlichen Tasse Tee, die sie gemeinsam auf der Couch einnahmen, schlug Martha vor, die Geschenke auszupacken. Sie ging in ein angrenzendes Zimmer und schob ein 1 Meter hohes sowie breites Packet ins Wohnzimmer, mit dem sie vor Hermines Füßen zum stehen kam. „Fröhliche Weihnachten, Schatz", sagte sie und drückte ihrer Tochter einen feuchten Kuss auf. Sie öffnete das große Packet und hatte nun einen großen bleiernen Kessel zu ihren Füßen stehen. Es war genau der, den sie sich gewünscht hatte. George runzelte die Stirn über das merkwürdige Weihnachtsgeschenk. „Moderne Kunst", sagte Abby wissend in seine Richtung und tätschelte ihm dabei das Knie, dann tauschte auch der Rest kleine Pakete aus.

Hermine hielt ein rechteckiges, in Pergament gehülltes Päckchen auf ihrem Schoß. „Möchtest du nicht Severus Geschenk auspacken, Schatz?", fragte sie ihre Mutter. „Ich denke ich sollte damit vielleicht warten, bis wir wieder zuhause sind", antwortete sie und besah ihre Mutter mit einem vielsagenden Blick. „Na los Mine mach es auf", forderte sie ihre Tante auf, „ich bin auch neugierig, was da wohl drin ist." Da nun alle Augen im Raum neugierig auf das Päckchen auf ihrem Schoß starrten, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als es zu öffnen.

Hermine schien sichtlich erleichtert, als ein hübsches braunes Holzkästchen zum Vorschein kam. „Oh das ist ja hübsch", staunte Abby, „na los öffne es." Ein Blick zu Severus, der unmerklich mit dem Kopf schüttelte, verriet ihr, dass sie es besser lassen sollte, doch Abbys Hand löste bereits den Verschluss und der Deckel sprang auf. Das Holzkästchen beinhaltete sechs Gläser, allesamt gefüllt mit teuren und erlesenen Zaubertrankzutaten, als Beispiel ein Glas Drachenblut, Werwolfgalle, eingeschrumpfte Augen von Jungbasilisken, Niffelfüße und andere delikaten Köstlichkeiten, die das Herz einer jeden angehenden Tränkemeisterin höher schlagen ließen.

Abby und George rümpften angeekelt die Nase, während sie erst Hermine und dann Severus ungläubig ansahen. „Mama der Mann hat Mine kleine Augen und Füße in Gläsern geschenkt", sagte Phill ungerührt und schien von den Inhalten der Gläser fasziniert zu sein. Hermine schloss das Kästchen und verstaute es eilig neben sich.

Die üppige Wohnzimmeruhr schlug zehn und Hermine hüpfte von ihrem Platz auf. „Oh schon so spät", sagte sie in einem gespielt überraschten Ton, „Severus und ich müssen leider gehen. Wir haben Harry versprochen noch bei ihm vorbeizuschauen und wir wollen ja nicht zu spät kommen."  
„Bei Merlins Bart, danke", flüsterte er und sah in Hermines Gesicht ein eher Slytherin typisches Grinsen. „Du hast doch nicht etwa wirklich vor Potter einen Besuch abzustatten?", fragte er misstrauisch.  
„Ich dachte eigentlich schon, aber wenn du natürlich lieber noch länger hier bleiben möchtest", sagte sie mit gespielter Unschuld. Severus stand abrupt auf,  
„Ganz recht ich möchte Harry auf keinen Fall warten lassen", sagt er und durchsuchte das Zimmer mit den Augen nach seinem Umhang.

Mrs. Granger brachte ihnen ihre Mäntel und beteuerte mehrmals ihr Bedauern, dass sie schon gehen mussten. Der Abschied fiel recht kurz aus, so dass ein Fremder, der diesem Schauspiel beigewohnt hätte, wohlmöglich noch zu der Annahme hätte kommen können, dass sie es eilig hatten da wegzukommen.

Die Tür viel hinter ihnen ins Schloss und Abby und George starrten Martha und Steve fragend an. „Das ist also der Freund eurer Tochter?"

**Ende**


End file.
